Celestial Pretty Cure
Celestial Pretty Cure '(セレスティアル プリキュア''Seresutiaru Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation. It is directed and written by Yozora Nozomi. The series' main motifs are the sun, the moon and the heavens. Plot Celestial Pretty Cure Episodes Centuries ago, two girls named '''Solaria, ''Goddess of the Sun ''and Selene, ''Goddess of the Moon '' lived in harmony in a place called the Celestial Palace. ''One day, a group called '''Organization Z '''raided the palace in order to steal their powers as goddesses for their boss to become a god himself. Nearly, succeeding Solaria and Selene sealed them away and their powers into the ''Celestial Amulets ''before sending them away as they faded away. Now Organization Z has broken free looking for the amulets which have activated in '''Himura Asuna's' and ' Tsukino Ichiya's '''hands turning them into the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Himura Asuna|'Himura Asuna']]' (日村 アスナ Himura Asuna) / 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto) A very popular idol/actress. Asuna's true personality is shown to be quite serious but is quick to revert to a more cheerful "idol" personality. However, at the beginning Asuna is disillusioned with the idol life and is thinking about quitting. Asuna is also surprised to discover that Ichiya had no clue who she was. She is the reincarnation of '''Solaria. Her alter ego is Cure Sunburst, Pretty Cure of the shining sun. * [[Tsukino Ichiya|'Tsukino Ichiya']] (月野 いちや Tsukino Ichiya) / Cure Moonbeam (キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu) ''The only member of her school's occult club. Ichiya is often isolated by her classmates due to her weird behavior. Often dressing in Lolita Gothic clothing Ichiya pretends she's a vampire. Ichiya has no interest in up to date things therefore has no clue about popular things including Asuna. She is the reincarnation of '''Selene'. Her alter ego is Cure Moonbeam, Pretty Cure of the glittering moon. The Celestial Palace *'Sol '(ソル Soru) - Asuna's lion like fairy partner and the former butler to Solaria. *'Luna' (ルナ Runa) - Ichiya's wolf like fairy partner and the former maid to Selene. *'Solaria' (ソラリア Soraria) - *'Selene' (セレーネ Serēne) - Organization Z * [[Zodiac King|'Zodiac King']] (ゾディアック王 Zodiakku-ō) * Aries '(アリエス ''Ariesu) * 'Virgo '(バルゴ Barugo) * 'Scorpio '(スコーピオ Sukōpio) * 'Aquarius '(アクエリアス Akueriasu) * [[Seizama|'''Seizama]]' '(セイザマ Seizama) Minor Characters * [[Himura Hizashi|'Himura Hizashi']]' '(日村 ひざし Himura Hizashi) - Asuna's father * Himura Himawari '(日村 向日葵 ''Himura Himawari) - Asuna's mother * [[Himura Hinata|'''Himura Hinata]]' '(日村ひなた Himura Hinata) - Asuna's younger sister * [[Tsukino Getsuei|'Tsukino Getsuei']]' '(月野 げつえい Tsukino Getsuei) - Ichiya's father * [[Tsukino Yugao|'Tsukino Yugao']] (月野夕顔 Tsukino Yūgao) - Ichiya's mother * [[Tsukino Kazuya|'Tsukino Kazuya']]' '(月野 和夜 Tsukino Kazuya) - Ichiya's older brother Items * [[Celestial Amulet|'Celestial Amulet']]' '(セレスティアルアミュレット Seresutiaru Amyuretto) - The transformation item for this season. They are shaped like a sun and crescent moon respectively. To transform they need to say [[Dual Sky Shining!|'"Dual Sky Shining!"]]'' * [[Heavenly Rods|'''Heavenly Rods]]' '(ヘブンリーロッド Hebunrī Roddo) - The main weapons for the Cures. It consists of the Solar Rod for Cure Sunburst and the Lunar Rod for Cure Moonbeam. Their main form is known as the Goddess Scepters as in this form they were wielded by Solaria and Selene. * Divine Tiaras (ディバイン ティアラ Dibain Tiara) - The mid season item. It allows Sunburst and Moonbeam to transform into the powerful Empress Forms. Locations * [[Amagahara|'Amagahara']]' '(天ヶ原 Amagahara) - The main location that the series takes place in. * [[Hitsuki Academy|'Hitsuki Academy']]' '(陽月学園 Hitsuki Gakuen) - The school that Ichiya attends. Asuna eventually transfers here to be closer to Ichiya. * [[Celestial Palace|'Celestial Palace']]' '(セレスティアルパレス Seresutiaru Paresu) - The home of Sol and Luna. * [[Moon Shadow Bookstore|'Moon Shadow Bookstore']]' '(ムーンシャドー書店 Mūn Shadō Shoten) - A local bookstore that Ichiya's family runs. It consists of three floors. The first floor is the store. The second floor is where the Tsukino family lives. The third floor is the smallest and is Ichiya's room. Trivia Gallery Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:Celestial Pretty Cure Category:NightSky Network Category:Series Category:NightSky Series